


Closer

by Twilight Fang (Asthenos)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthenos/pseuds/Twilight%20Fang
Summary: After a few dates with Hernando, Lito invites him over for a lunch date and things heat up from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching up to the Christmas special of Sense8 and I love Lito/Hernando. They are so sweet together. <3
> 
> I really wanted to write a fic with this pairing but don't know if it's any good. Maybe I went overboard with the terms of endearment? 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read and any and all comments would be greatly appreciated. :)

_~Judging by this editor’s personal – yet brief – encounter with Lito Rodriguez, this actor seems to bear many similarities to his onscreen characters. Rodriguez, much like the two-dimensional action heroes that he plays, strikes me as nothing more than a preening, vapid peacock who craves nothing more than to display his colorful feathers for the world to see. ~_

“ _Peacock_ ,” Lito muttered under his breath as he leaned forward and angled his head to the side so that he could smooth down the hair at his right temple, before tilting his head to the opposite side in order to repeat the action to the left side. He peered intently into the full length mirror, in his disgracefully large and shiny en-suite bathroom, making a face when he mentally separated the word _peacock_ into two distinct syllables. Not only had that movie critic taken a shot at Lito’s personality, but she may also have been belittling the size of his cock. Lito didn’t even like peas, or capers, or any other mysterious tiny pellets passing themselves off as vegetables. “Compare me to a stallion, or a jaguarundi, but do not insult me with your _pea-cock_ references,” he told off his reflection in as stern a tone as he was capable, which was not much considering how he was in pretty high spirits. Appalling movie reviews be damned, he had a date to attend to.

 

Just as Lito was about to douse himself with another liberal application of cologne, the buzzer to the front entrance rang.

 

“No, no, no,” he panicked, glancing at his watch to see that his date was ten minutes early. What socially acclimated person arrived a whole ten minutes early? In Lito’s celebrity world of intrigue and glamour, most people arrived to their appointments a good thirty minutes late. For it was better to be fashionably late than pretentiously early.

 

Dashing out into the bedroom when the buzzer rang again, Lito skidded to a halt in front of the security monitor that revealed a wide angled view of the area directly outside the lobby on the main floor. There was a man standing barely within range of the security camera, peering inside the glass doors instead of at the monitor itself. He had thick dark hair and a neatly trimmed beard to match, and was wearing nerdish tortoiseshell glasses that framed his big hazel eyes. Not that the camera was going to pick up any details like eye colors, or thick dark eyelashes. No, Lito knew those features off by heart because this was his beautiful Hernando gracing the security camera with his presence. “ _Ah_ , the love of my life,” Lito sighed as he watched Hernando draw back a bit and shift a rather heavy looking paper shopping bag into the crook of his left arm in order to free up his right. When Hernando pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket to scan it again, probably to verify that he had the correct address, Lito quickly picked up the phone and spoke into the receiver. “Hello Hernando,” he said in as neutral a tone as possible. There was never telling what manner of creatures were spying on whoever came and left the building, so he had to be cautious. “Come on up.” He pressed the button to unlock the front entrance, and watched as Hernando smiled up at the camera, pushed those nerdy glasses back up the bridge of his nose, and hurried inside with whatever it was he was carrying.

 

Less than three minutes later, Lito heard a knock at his front door and shook his head in comical amusement. Most people would take a minimum of five minutes to reach his penthouse suite from the lobby downstairs. But Hernando was not most people. His lovely Hernando had no need to stop in front of the mirror down by the hall to fuss with his clothing or text message a friend. For one thing, Hernando was not from Lito’s circle of famous or rich friends, so he lacked the attitude to behave frivolously. For another, nothing Hernando did to himself could possibly make him look anymore gorgeous or perfect than he already did.

 

Pausing in front of his own full-length hall mirror to ensure that there was not a hair out of place on his head, and the collar of his silk shirt was not crooked, Lito took his time in opening the front door and ushering Hernando inside.

 

“Hernando, welcome to my humble abode,” he said warmly with a flourish of his hand, inviting his secret boyfriend into his home.

 

“You sure took your time in answering the front door,” Hernando pointed out lightly as he stepped inside, not going any further until Lito had closed and locked the front door. If it had been anyone but Hernando, Lito might have suspected sarcasm or a bitter complaint, but he knew that he needn’t suspect such things from his love. When Lito looked back at Hernando, all he saw was joy and a touch of humor in those vibrant hazel eyes. He seriously doubted that his sweet Hernando was capable of such vile emotions as bitterness, although he wouldn’t put the occasional sarcastic comment past him.

 

With anyone else, Lito would have smoothly lied about what he’d been up to before answering the door. Perhaps he might have made up a phony telephone conversation to elevate his popularity and downplay the importance of his guest’s visit. Or he could have come across as arrogant and rude by suggesting that he may have been enjoying the Jacuzzi outside before Hernando had come calling. Lito was a professional actor and the master of lies, but the one person that he remained truthful with was standing before him now with an endearing smile on those kissable lips. How could Lito lie to such a beautiful face? “I was fixing my hair,” he confessed, wrapping an arm around Hernando to pull him in close for a kiss.

 

But Hernando shifted away, protectively balancing the contents of that paper bag in his arms as if he were cradling a live baby. “Let me put this down first,” he pleaded, backing away when Lito went after him again.

 

“What could be more important than kissing me?” Lito pouted, trying to calculate a way to grab hold of Hernando without crushing that paper bag between them.

 

“Not more important, but I spent the morning working on this dessert and I don’t want you to destroy it, or cause me to drop it down the stairs.”

 

“You made dessert?” Was this man for real? Who _made_ dessert? Lito rarely had people over, but when he did, they usually showed up with expensive booze. The only person who ever made Lito anything was his own mother. He hadn’t even realized that cooking was a _thing_ before he’d met Hernando. His boyfriend had a penchant for discussing food as if he were worshipping renaissance art, which Lito had just passed off as Hernando’s passion for turning even the dullest topic into poetry. They hadn’t been dating very long so Lito had never suspected that Hernando actually cooked for himself. And dessert seemed to require a lot more skills and effort than most other things, which implied that Hernando could possibly be fairly knowledgeable in the kitchen. If that were true, what would his boyfriend think of the _chilaquiles_ that he had planned to make for their lunch? Lito had just figured that he could combine a bunch of ingredients that he had bought at the supermarket and pass it off as entirely homemade. He had no intention of lying about it, but he hadn’t wanted his date to discover that he was going to use store-bought tortillas and premade salsa either.

 

“Isn’t that what lunch guests usually bring over?” Hernando asked, his tone completely innocent, as if he truly believed that Lito knew of anyone who would go to the trouble of wasting away the morning inside a sweltering kitchen in the middle of the Mexican summer in order to make dessert for a date.

 

“Uh…” Choosing not to answer that question, Lito instead guided Hernando into the kitchen where he could put his burden down on the table. “What did you make?”

 

Carefully sliding his hand underneath the plate inside the shopping bag, Hernando pulled out his loosely wrapped creation to display it proudly for Lito to see. “Chocolate and Dulce de Leche Crepe torte. I promise you that the combination of rich, bitter chocolate, matched with the light and mildly sweet crepe will melt in your mouth to create a symphony of--.”

 

 _I’ll show you a symphony_ , Lito thought to himself as he breached the space between them to grab Hernando by the waist, pulling him in for a much deserved kiss. “I will have you melting in my mouth,” he vowed as he latched onto Hernando’s lower lip with both of his own, sucking it into his mouth where he could tantalizingly lick it. Hernando gasped a little, but quickly recovered to embrace Lito back and angle his mouth so that he could turn the teasing into a desperate kiss. Lito felt the soft brush of Hernando’s beard against the unshaven coarseness of his own jaw as they moved against each other, their lips locked together in the most blissful union. He slid his tongue into Hernando’s mouth, gliding it alongside its companion, tasting a sweetness that he automatically identified as crepes. Someone had been doing a little taste testing this morning. Hernando made a pleasurable sound that was half moan, half surprise, when Lito grasped him by the buttocks and ground against him. “Tell me again about your wonderful dessert,” Lito whispered against Hernando’s lips, snaking his tongue out to trace the tip of it between those soft lips before pushing it back inside where it was sweet and hot. He loved it when Hernando got all descriptive about his hobbies. No matter what Hernando was enthusiastically going on about, it all sounded like intellectual porn to Lito.

 

“It may contain all the love that I feel for you, but it is nowhere near as wonderful as you,” Hernando said breathlessly as they parted for air.

 

Lito crushed Hernando against his chest, cupping the back of that dark head with one hand so that he could begin to stroke those thick, wavy locks. Hernando’s hair was neatly tamed on top of his head, but Lito wanted to know what it would look like all mussed up, once he had taken his boyfriend to bed. If he hadn’t considered himself a man of patience and romance, he would’ve taken Hernando on the kitchen floor. That was how much he longed to possess this gorgeous – yet slightly overdressed – man. Because who wore cardigans over dressed shirts when they were only visiting their boyfriend’s house? Hernando was so polite and wholesome that Lito ached to divest him of both his manners and his clothing. Instead, Lito satisfied himself with pressing Hernando’s face against his shoulder, protectively enveloping his boyfriend in his arms and his love. “You know your flowery phrases have a habit of arousing me, my love,” he breathed by Hernando’s ear, greedily inhaling the familiar scent of him as he burrowed his face into that cologne-scented neck.

 

“Perhaps that was my intent all along,” Hernando mused, smiling in that radiant way of his when Lito pulled back to admire him.

 

Feeling himself crack a little, Lito hugged Hernando close again, trying to still the thundering of his wildly raging heart inside of his chest. The way Hernando smiled at him had a way of unraveling every part of his cool and controlled personality. This was why Lito had finally relented and allowed Hernando to intrude on his sacred territory, the sanctuary of his private home. Away from the prying eyes of the paparazzi, and the squeals and groping hands of his loyal fans. He hadn’t dared visit Hernando’s home for fear of someone recognizing him and questioning his presence in such a humble neighborhood. But neither could he have continued to go out on casual dates with Hernando due to the way their physical contact had been escalating in nature. Lito could not continue to pretend to be mere friends with Hernando out in public, making sure that their hands never touched, or their eyes never met. Only to end up ravaging him in the nearest solitary washroom cubicle when he had grown sexually frustrated to the point of genuine madness. He had never felt this intensely for anyone he had ever met in his life before. He craved Hernando as urgently as his lungs demanded air. Sometimes the way he deprived himself of touching this man whom he so dearly loved drove him to sleepless fits at night and moments of anguish during the day. “ _Hernando_ ,” Lito murmured, kissing Hernando’s throat and winding his fingers in that thick hair as the passion smoldered inside of him.

 

“ _Lito_ ,” Hernando moaned, his voice vibrating under the weight of Lito’s tongue gliding up his neck. It was just Lito’s luck that Hernando had also been blessed with a very sexy voice. While Hernando was usually soft-spoken, but clearly articulated, he became a lot more vocal and unrestrained whenever Lito went to town on him.

 

“You will eventually drive me mad,” Lito groaned as he gripped Hernando firmly by his tight ass once more. “I know this, Hernando. I can predict these things.”

 

“You can be far too melodramatic sometimes, Lito,” Hernando teased, although he gave no indication that he was actually put off by Lito’s very real acting skills.

 

Feeling giddy with happiness now that he had Hernando all to himself, in the privacy of his home to do with as he pleased, Lito lifted his boyfriend up by his buttocks and leaned back a bit to get him to straddle his waist. Hernando hurriedly wrapped his legs around Lito’s waist and his arms around Lito’s neck, holding on tightly out of reflex alone. Hernando was a bit smaller and lighter than Lito, so he had no trouble holding him up like that, but it took his love a frightened moment of squirming to realize that he would not be dropped. “You have the most beautiful smile,” Lito praised as he swung Hernando around and around, causing him to first tighten his grip in mild terror – because being swung around like that for the first time always had that effect on people – but then relax as he began to laugh with joy, and his laughter was more melodic than a duet of violins singing their adoration for each other. Lito loved that sound so much that he could imagine himself throwing away his fortune to afford himself the privilege of listening to it every day. When Hernando laughed, his eyes crinkled up behind those loud glasses of his so that all Lito could see of them was a fan of long, dark eyelashes. _This_ was what Lito had been searching for his entire adult life - this gorgeous man with his pure heart and unrestricted emotions. His heart was free when he was with Hernando, while at the same time crazy and uncontrolled. These powerful feelings that Hernando incited within him Lito would not trade for all the money in the world.

 

When Lito slowed his movements, Hernando grabbed hold of his cheeks and leaned down to kiss him. And, despite how impossible it may have seemed to top the first kiss, this one was even more delicious than the last. Not wanting to come across as a horny devil with only the one goal in mind, Lito gently lowered Hernando back onto his feet as their kiss came to an end, and took hold of his hand. “Allow me to show you around, my love,” he said before either of them had recovered from their hot, sexy kisses.

 

* * *

 

Lito enjoyed the running commentary that Hernando provided for choice articles in every room of his suite, identifying those artistic pieces that were worthy of complimenting, while distastefully steering clear of those that weren’t. When it came to art, Hernando could not be fooled by fakes, or dissuaded from sharing his honest opinion on what he truly thought of objects that he didn’t care for. Like the overly sexual carving of frolicking nymphs inside the bedroom door, or the stiff, symmetrical painting of an animated utopia hanging above the living room couch that Hernando referred to as an _artistic psychosis_. These uncensored observations did not upset Lito in any way because he had no artistic inclination and couldn’t have cared less one way or the other. He was also not the one responsible for the interior decorating, so if Hernando really wanted someone to reprimand for being color blind, he would have to go after Lito’s director’s designer sister for that satisfaction.

 

“And here we are, back in the living room,” Lito announced as he released Hernando to turn on the CD player. He had sneakily put together a compilation CD that would have them go from slow dancing, to grinding, to whatever the couch had the springs to put up with. Lito considered himself to be a very accomplished dancer. He had been taught his suave moves by the best professional dance instructors, and he had learnt quite a few lewd moves on his own in secret. Could Hernando dance? They’d never had the opportunity to enjoy a nice meal together in public, much less sway to the romantic harmony of _Somos Novios_ while embracing on the dance floor. If Hernando could dance, they would be able to pass half the afternoon away getting to know each other’s styles and rhythms. If he could not, then it would give Lito great pleasure to teach his love the art of the human body drifting mindlessly in sync to the heartfelt music in the background.

 

“I must say, Lito, I am curious to learn of this delicious recipe that your ancestors passed down to you. This _family recipe_ that you have promised to share with me,” Hernando said excitedly as he made himself comfortable on one of the dark plush couches, a pink velvet cushion behind his back, and the scrapbook of Lito’s collection of movie promo posters that he’d picked up off of the coffee table open in his hands.

 

 _Right._ The _family recipe_ that Lito had lured Hernando over with. He’d almost forgotten that they were supposed to be having lunch, because that’s what regular people normally did around noon. Although he had never told Hernando why he’d invited him over for lunch instead of dinner, Lito had done so in order to avoid anyone running into his boyfriend downstairs. Lito knew for a fact that the other residents in his building were nowhere to be found during the daylight hours, but they sprang out of the floorboards like the undead once the sun dropped below the horizon. Explaining a male visitor in the afternoon would take a lot less effort – and imagination – than coming up with an excuse for why he was being visited by such a gorgeous man during the evening. Or why that same man was returning home after midnight. It would be dangerous trying to pass Hernando off as his friend because they had very little in common when it came to lifestyles. Lito was famous and rich, and attended celebrity parties with a supermodel on his arm and an endless supply of trivial conversation topics in his head to last until the morning. Hernando, on the other hand, was simple and calm, choosing to stay home and indulge his bookworm fetishes with a good novel, or engage anyone who would listen in an intellectual conversation. His love lived in a homely apartment – Lito had never visited, but that wasn’t to say that he had never googled him and his address – and wrote mind-boggling in-depth articles on various artistic pieces as a freelance writer. There was no connection linking them together whatsoever. Nothing except for their love for each other.

 

“Are you hungry?” Lito asked casually, praying that Hernando would say _no._ It wasn’t that Lito had lied about his family recipe. It was just that assembling _chilaquiles_ from store-bought ingredients was probably not what came to mind when Hernando visualized _homemade_. But that was the only thing that Lito was capable of preparing, and his mother had taught him how to use shortcuts, so it wasn’t like he had told a lie. A family recipe was passed down by other family members, was it not? And his mother had admitted that she had done the same thing when she was a child. Putting together this, that, and the next thing in the attempt to save both time and effort. So perhaps Lito had told a half-truth, but he would never outright lie to Hernando.

“Why do I get the feeling that you want me to say _no_?” Hernando asked with a bemused smile.

 

“If that is the feeling that you are getting, then there is nothing to be done but to _go with it_ ,” Lito encouraged, trying his best not to think of that tower of plastic supermarket-labeled containers on the middle shelf of his fridge.

 

Hernando raised his eyebrows at that suggestion, before he merely shrugged and did as he was told. “Very well. No, I am not hungry.” But before Lito could find the right track on the CD, Hernando revealed that he was suspicious of the meal delay. “However, if I were hungry, and you were too fatigued to create this nostalgic dish from your childhood, I would be only too happy to temporarily borrow your kitchen to make it for you.”

 

Lito’s finger slipped off of the fast-forward button as he turned to study Hernando’s expression, accidentally hitting play on _Somos Novios_ , which filled the room with instant embarrassment. Without a few warmup songs to ease their way into that romantic number, the sudden enchanting sound of Luis Miguel’s voice singing about two lovers caused Lito to become flustered and Hernando to look away, but not before Lito noticed that he was blushing. “Oops,” Lito laughed awkwardly. “That was not meant to happen.”

 

“I am sure it was not,” Hernando echoed, placing the scrapbook back down on the coffee table and turning to gaze out the window.

 

“Oh, to hell with it,” Lito exclaimed when hitting the rewind button only resulted in taking them back to the beginning of the song. “Hernando, come,” he beckoned, bending over and offering his arm for his dance partner to take.

 

“You want to dance _here_?” Hernando asked with some skepticism. When he raised his thick eyebrows at the many obstacles in the room, his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose, which made him look helplessly cute and sexy at the same time.

 

Before Hernando could raise his hand to deal with his loss of focus, Lito reached down and used his index finger to push those glasses back up again, smiling widely at the enamored gaze that that gesture earned him. “I promise I will not run you into the coffee table or knock you over any of the bronze statues on the floor.”

 

“How could I say no to such a promise?” Hernando’s eyes lit up when Lito clasped his hand and pulled him to his feet.

 

Lito secured Hernando against him with one arm around his back and the other around his waist. He grinned when Hernando wrapped both arms around his back, and then rested his head on Lito’s shoulder. And then they were dancing. Actually moving as one with the music as Lito led Hernando from one end of the living room to the other in slow movements, avoiding tripping over the many obstacles on the floor, or breaking anything at elbow level. Had he known that he would be using his living room for dancing, he wouldn’t have allowed his designer to clutter it up with so many unnecessary trinkets to begin with.

 

Either Hernando knew how to dance or he was a fast learner because he swayed in time with the music, always in rhythm with Lito, never a step ahead or a step behind. Lito had worn a pair of designer jeans to go with his grayish, abstract silk shirt, but now regretted his choice because denim wasn’t known for its forgiving nature. If he continued to react to the heat of Hernando’s body and the pleasant scent of his skin, then Lito was going to have a real problem with how constricting denim could be really soon. “You are very light on your feet,” Lito complimented Hernando, hoping that some verbal interaction would deflate his secondary ego.

 

“It is because I am with you,” Hernando murmured against Lito’s bared shoulder, where he was comfortably resting his cheek.

 

That was definitely not going to help Lito’s situation any. Hearing Hernando all relaxed and dreamy just made Lito want him even more, which made his cock swell considerably, and his jeans tighten in the attempt to contain his erection. “I did not lie to you, Hernando,” Lito protested, although his boyfriend had not yet accused him of anything. “I invited you here for lunch. Just lunch.”

 

“Lito?”

 

No doubt the desperation was clearly evident in Lito’s voice. How could he keep his voice level and steady when he was no longer being controlled by his brain, but by the sexual urges of his loins? They were almost at the end of the song, and Lito was nearly at the end of his patience. Shifting the position of his hands so that he had the back of Hernando’s head securely held with his spread palm, and his boyfriend’s ass in the firm grip of his other hand, Lito suddenly twisted to the side. He slid his hand down the back of Hernando’s thigh and pulled, while at the same time supporting his love’s neck and head as he dipped him down low. The unexpected movement startled Hernando into grabbing Lito by the shoulders, but the next minute Lito’s lips were sealing over his love’s and he was kissing him with a passion that started off as a spark before igniting into an inferno. “I must have you, Hernando,” Lito pleaded between kisses. He pulled Hernando’s thigh in tighter, grinding tightly against him so that he would understand just how badly he was needed.

 

“You already have me,” Hernando gasped, grinding back with just as much abandon. “I am yours, Lito.”

 

Lito had spent days planning the entire afternoon from start to finish. He had hoped to get Hernando relaxed and willing after ninety or so minutes of dancing to some of the most romantic hits that Latino music had to offer. After that, he would’ve cooked for Hernando and shown him just how serious he was about their relationship. And a little while later, he had intended on setting the mood in his rooftop Jacuzzi, before introducing Hernando to the soft cotton sheets that covered his very large, and extra springy mattress. But not now. There was something to be said about spontaneity and Lito was nothing if not flexible to unplanned scene changes. “I have your heart,” Lito corrected Hernando as he lifted him into his arms. “And after today, I will have your body as well.”

 

As Lito carried Hernando over to the bedroom, he noticed that his love was no longer regarding him with even the slightest amusement. The expression on Hernando’s face was now completely serious and filled with lust, which looked quite different from the constant joy and warmth that he was always exhibiting. Lito could never give this man up. He had already decided as much after their first kiss had nearly resulted in him stripping Hernando of his clothing, bending him over the toilet seat, and fucking him senseless without a care for what the art gallery security had to say about it. But a gay man pretending to be straight was never prepared for such encounters, so he had satisfied both himself and Hernando with a blowjob instead. Today his desires could not be quelled by either kisses or going down on Hernando. Now that he had Hernando in his clutches, he wanted it all.

 

When Lito reached the bed, he gently lay Hernando down on it and stretched out on top of him for another kiss. His fingers entwined with Hernando’s, conveying his love for him while pinning him down. As badly as he wanted Hernando, he refused to rush, taking his time to kiss him again and again as he eagerly ground their hips together. Hernando arched his back off of the mattress and gasped in delight when the friction became almost too much to bear. Even when they were making out, Hernando managed to be artistic, his moans needy and encouraging, not at all like some of the more vulgar erotic chants that Lito was familiar with. Hernando was more the type who liked to be made love to than to be fucked, and Lito was determined to treat him like the precious treasure that he was. Not that Lito needed to consciously think about the right way to handle Hernando because he would never do anything to harm his beautiful, pure-hearted lover.

 

“You’re incredible,” Lito praised, his lips pressing kiss after kiss to Hernando’s neck, jaw, and cheek. “You put all of my nice statues and paintings to shame with your beauty.”

 

“What movie is that from?” Hernando panted, trying to draw Lito down for another kiss.

 

“It’s not a line, my love. It’s the truth.” Lito released Hernando to take hold of the hem of his cardigan. “Stay still so that I can get you out of this,” he instructed. He pulled the cardigan up and over Hernando’s head, tossing it somewhere on the floor behind him. Next, he set to work unbuttoning Hernando’s shirt, smiling when he uncovered the warm skin underneath. Once he had gotten Hernando out of his shirt, Lito swept both hands down his perfect torso, mapping out the smooth plane of his chest, traveling down to his tight abs, and then over his narrow hips, before drifting back up to pay attention to his nipples. They were already hard and stiffened further when Lito rubbed the pads of his thumbs over them, drawing a whimper out of his lover. Their kisses and caresses had been nothing but a rushed burst of energy in those lonely, unoccupied public restrooms. They had been lost in their need for each other, but also terrified of being caught, so no consideration had been given to foreplay or admiring the other’s naked body. But there was plenty of time for that now. Lito was going to worship every inch of Hernando’s body with his hands and his lips, until he was sure that he would never forget the touch and feel of him.

 

“Lito, your clothing,” Hernando moaned when the silk of Lito’s shirt brushed against his belly.

 

“All in good time,” Lito promised as he slipped an arm behind Hernando’s back, lifted him up a bit, and ducked his head down to flick the tip of his tongue over his lover’s right nipple. The sound that Hernando made could’ve deceived anyone into believing that he’d already reached his orgasm. Hernando was so sensitive and receptive that the slightest stroke of Lito’s tongue on him caused him to moan desperately, his cheeks suffused with pleasure and his eyes tightly closed as he relished the way that Lito began to lick him. When Lito pressed his lips closed around that nipple and began to suck on it, he felt Hernando’s fingers digging into his scalp, stopping shy of scratching him with his fingernails. And Hernando was making that noise again, that soft moan of pleasure that shot straight to where Lito needed no more stimulation. “You are going to make me cum in my pants,” Lito huffed bluntly, pulling off Hernando’s right nipple and kissing his way over to the left.

 

“I won’t be far behind you if you do not let me get these jeans off,” Hernando lazily drawled, his mouth falling open in a silent plea for mercy when Lito’s teeth lightly scraped over his left nipple.

 

Lito began to circle that nipple with his tongue, his hand covering Hernando’s in order to prevent him from touching himself. “You usually behave much better than this,” he playfully scolded as he pulled back to undo and loosen Hernando’s belt, sliding it off of him, loop by loop, and then dropping it onto the floor.

 

“You don’t usually allow me so much idle time,” Hernando countered, gazing dreamily up at Lito as he took hold of the collar of that silk shirt and began to unbutton it with careful precision.

 

“We have all the time in the world, my love. No need to worry about anyone walking in on us this time.” Lito undid Hernando’s jeans and pushed him gently back down onto the bed with one firm hand on his chest. He then took hold of the waist of those jeans and worked them down and off his lover’s legs.

 

“Lito, you are like a god,” Hernando sighed, trying to touch Lito’s well defined chest and muscular abs now that his shirt was open, revealing how much Lito paid attention to his physique, as well as his adoration of the sun. Most people preferred a tanned hero to a pale one, so Lito made sure that he basked in the sunshine regularly, while working out, of course.

 

“And you, my Hernando, are like an angel,” Lito praised as he divested Hernando of his briefs, taking a step back to just admire the naked beauty lying spread out before him on his mattress. There was just one more thing that Lito needed to relieve Hernando of – that pair of tortoiseshell glasses that made his angel look a little too serious for the part. Lito shirked off his shirt and began to unfasten his jeans, casting them off like a snake sheds its skin, before kicking off his briefs next. He then got on the bed and crawled over to Hernando, taking hold of either arm of the glasses between his fingers and easing them off of his lover’s face. He hesitated when Hernando suddenly grabbed him by the wrist, obviously insecure about giving up his visual acuity. “It’s okay,” Lito whispered as he tenderly caressed Hernando’s face. “You won’t need them. Do you not trust me?”

 

After a moment of silent contemplation, Hernando released Lito’s wrist. “I’m sorry,” he apologized for showing any distrust towards Lito. “It is just that I am quite hopeless without them.”

 

Hopeless meaning _vulnerable._ That was exactly how Lito wanted Hernando. He was well aware that Hernando relied heavily on his glasses because he was never without them. Even when they kissed, the glasses stayed on. The lenses were thick enough that Lito had a fairly good idea of how poor Hernando’s eyesight was without them. “For the next while, you will not _see,_ Hernando. You will _feel_ ,” Lito instructed. “And afterwards…” he succeeded in removing the glasses, folding them in his hand as he grazed his lips over his lover’s. “Afterwards, you will create the most incredible poetry about our love. I am sure of this.” Once the glasses were safely stowed on the bedside table, Lito crawled on top of Hernando and leaned down to kiss him again. He smiled fondly at Hernando when his lover squinted up at him and kissed the corner of his mouth by accident. Hernando really was as blind as a bat without those glasses. “You do not need to see for this,” Lito repeated, laying down on top of Hernando so that they were pressed tightly to each other. Lito groaned at the same time as Hernando, instinctively rotating his hips downwards to grind his erection against his lover’s thigh. And in turn, Hernando grinded up against his hip, wanting to be touched as well as wanting to touch.

 

“ _Lito_ ,” Hernando moaned, his arms wrapped tightly around Lito’s back, holding him close as they rubbed and thrust against each other. “ _Please, Lito…”_

 

“Tell me what you want, Hernando,” Lito breathed as he traced the curve of Hernando’s ear with the tip of his tongue.

 

“You know,” Hernando insisted, his face nicely flushed and his hazel eyes unfocused and dazed.

 

So, the man who was perfectly confident in describing all forms of art, as well as picking apart the poor writing in Lito’s action movies, had difficulty expressing what he wanted in bed? For the past few days, Lito had fretted over what kind of lover Hernando might be, worrying that he might be one of those talkative types that totally kills the mood in the middle of the act. Not that he would have loved Hernando any less for it, but Lito preferred to have him quiet save for his moans while they were making love. “Could this be what you want?” Lito teased with his finger, stroking it up Hernando’s inner thigh and down between his tight buttocks. He sure hoped that that was what Hernando wanted because that was what _he_ wanted.

 

“ _Yes_ , Lito. I want _you_.” Hernando tensed in nervous anticipation when Lito left him alone for a minute. “Lito?”

 

Forgetting that Hernando couldn’t see what he was doing, Lito calmed him by reassuringly stroking down his legs several times. “I’m just deciding whether to go with the vanilla or the cherry.” Lito could have laughed at Hernando’s confused expression. Could have, if he hadn’t been so painfully hard and eager to get on with it. “Lube, Hernando,” he clarified, opening both caps to sniff them one by one.

 

Apparently, Hernando couldn’t have cared less about which one Lito chose because he awkwardly reached down and tried to brush his fingers over Lito’s cock. “What does it matter? Just choose one.”

 

“Cherry then,” Lito decided, taking hold of Hernando’s hand to place it over his hard cock. He exhaled shakily, closing his eyes in pleasure as his lover began to stroke him. Opening them again once he’d adjusted to Hernando’s grip, he squeezed out some of the lube onto his index and middle finger. He then glided both fingers down between Hernando’s buttocks, and gently pushed the tip of his index finger inside him. Hernando half moaned, half sighed, and began to stroke Lito a little faster. Lito eased his finger in a bit deeper, probing Hernando for that spot that would make him…

 

“ _Ahh,”_ Hernando gasped, moaning when Lito curled his finger a bit deeper to nudge that tender spot that ignited his lover’s nerve endings.

 

“You like this?” Lito murmured, working another finger in beside the first. He couldn’t wait to feel Hernando tightly wrapped around him as he moved into him. Licking his lips in anticipation, Lito carefully stretched Hernando, intent on adding a third finger… when the front buzzer rang. He froze with his fingers still inside Hernando, and his lover grew incredibly tense beneath him. “It’s okay,” he said shakily as he identified the unexpected visitor on the security camera as one of the building maintenance staff. They were probably here to check out his Jacuzzi. He kept on having problems with the water flow and had called to complain about it a few days ago. The response time was so appallingly slow that he had completely forgotten about it up until now. “It’s maintenance.”

 

But the mood had already been ruined. Hernando was leaning back onto his elbows and trying to pull away from Lito, looking frantically in the direction of the bedside table in search of his glasses. “I should go,” he announced weakly, flinching when the buzzer went off again, but not able to see who was on the monitor because of his blurred vision.

 

“Hernando, it’s okay,” Lito insisted. He wrapped an arm around Hernando’s waist and tried to hold him still, attempting to slip his fingers back into his lover, but finding him too tight to breach.

 

“What if that maintenance worker comes up here? You were perfectly clear when you established the rules between us,” Hernando protested, sounding more hurt than he intended to let Lito hear.

 

Lito placed his hand over Hernando’s chest to feel his lover’s heart pounding quickly out of fear. “Those rules are for outside, not for inside the private sanctuary of my home,” Lito said firmly, feeling concerned when Hernando lowered his gaze to try and hide the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him. “Hernando, I _love_ you,” Lito said emphatically, embracing his lover in desperation, cursing himself for allowing his beloved Hernando to doubt for one second that what they had together was real. “What I am outside is an act. It is only inside these walls that I am able to be who I truly am, and it’s all thanks to you. I so rarely invite people into my home, and I never invite them into my bed. You are special, Hernando. I am sorry that we cannot be together on the outside, but is it not the inside that truly matters?”

 

“Yes, but…”

 

“Your fears are misplaced. You are my one true love, Hernando. You worry about me chasing you away when in reality I could never let you go.”

 

“I love you, Lito. But I know how much your career means to you. I don’t want to do anything to jeopardize that.”

 

“My poor, sweet Hernando. Always so selfless,” Lito sighed, kissing his lover to try and pacify his aching heart. “If you were to move in with me, we would not have these worries. We would always be together.”

 

“Surely you must be joking,” Hernando said sadly. “If I were to move in with you, it would only increase the risk of you getting caught.”

 

“You remember that there are other people living in this building? You could be one of them. I could give you a key and you could come and go as you please. So long as we are not seen together, there will not be any problems.” At that moment, Lito was so worried about losing Hernando that he was willing to promise him the world. Anything, except for the normal relationship that he knew Hernando longed for. A relationship that they could share with their family, friends, and the public. Unfortunately, Lito could not see anything good coming out of an open relationship. He was not prepared to come out of the closet to either his mother or his professional acquaintances. But he was also not willing to let Hernando go. He could have both, couldn’t he? Why couldn’t he have Hernando in secret? If Hernando loved him as strongly as he claimed to…

 

“You would want me to live with you?” Hernando asked, sounding uncharacteristically vulnerable, which let Lito know that that was what his lover wanted as well.

 

“We already share the same heart, my love. It’s better that we share the same bed as well.” Hoping that he’d dealt with the interruption in an adequate manner, Lito returned to what he’d been doing before. But Hernando was still too tense. “We could never do this in a public restroom,” Lito said cheekily as he kissed down Hernando’s belly, licked his softening erection to get a reaction out of him, and then pushed both of his legs up and back, leaving him fully exposed. Then, Lito shifted in closer and licked the tight entrance to Hernando’s body with the tip of his tongue. That was all it took to get his lover’s mind back on their lovemaking. Hernando moaned heatedly as Lito licked him, pressing his tongue in firmly to loosen the tense muscles there. He made love to Hernando with his tongue and lips, tasting the sweet cherry lube as he brought his lover to a quick orgasm.

 

“ _Ohhh, Lito,_ ” Hernando praised, sinking back into the mattress after his orgasm had left him drained, yet pleasantly buzzed.

 

Lito bent down to leisurely kiss Hernando on the lips, keeping him distracted while massaging the lube up and down his hard cock. Then he whispered hotly into Hernando’s ear. “I’m going to make love to you like that first time I sucked you off. Nice and _slow_ ,” he breathed. He shifted forward onto his knees and pulled Hernando down to him, lifting his lover’s legs onto his thighs. “Grab a pillow. There’s one behind you,” he instructed, waiting until the pillow was beneath Hernando’s head and he looked as comfortable as he was going to get. This time when Lito fingered Hernando’s opening, he found him much more relaxed. So Lito lined himself up with that opening and slowly pushed inside. At first, Hernando gasped, feeling himself stretch to accommodate Lito’s impressive length. “My beloved Hernando,” Lito sighed, enjoying the incredible heat and tightness that he was sheathed in.

 

When Lito could go no further, he began to move, slowly stroking Hernando on the inside with his hard cock. Hernando had nothing intelligible to say. Every sound that left his lips was either a moan or a gasp for more. And Hernando had never looked more beautiful than now, deep within the throes of passion, welcoming Lito deeper, crying out Lito’s name when it all became too much. Lito kept his thrusts long, but slow, wanting to draw out his pleasure for as long as possible. His only desire was to burrow deep within Hernando and stay there, never wanting to be separated from him.

 

“You’re so good, Hernando,” Lito groaned, his thrusts becoming a bit jerky as he began to reach his peak. “So very good,” he praised as his hips began to piston forward of their own volition, and then he came with a long groan, listening to Hernando moan breathlessly as he filled him up inside. After Lito was completely spent, he pulled out of Hernando and collapsed beside him in sated bliss. Wrapping an arm around his lover, he pulled him into his embrace and held him possessively. When he glanced down at Hernando, he was not at all surprised to discover that he was smiling. It was a smile of joy filled with love, and it was reserved for Lito and Lito alone. “Never doubt that I love you with all of my heart,” Lito said emphatically, tracing his fingers over Hernando’s ear and down the side of his face where he began to caress his cheek gently with the back of his knuckles.

 

“I believe you, Lito. I’m afraid that I don’t think that I can live without you from now on,” Hernando said softly. “I’ve grown too attached.”

 

“So it’s settled. You’ll move in and we’ll make this _our_ home. Every day, I’ll come home to you,” he kissed Hernando on the forehead before continuing, “and a delicious homemade meal with dessert.” He started to laugh when Hernando gazed up at him in disbelief. “What?”

 

“You really had no intention of making lunch, did you?”

 

By that time, Lito was laughing too hard to bother denying his lover’s accusation. And it really warmed his heart when Hernando began to laugh along with him.


End file.
